


Day 6: Eggs

by Askell



Series: Tentatodd week [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Egg Laying, Eggs, Humor, M/M, Memes, Oviposition, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, slav squat, yaranaika face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Dickie is a proud mama! (not really)





	Day 6: Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my absolute favorite.


End file.
